Clean Up This Mess
by TheVerbalTypo
Summary: Eren is in a bad mood, and there's only one man who can help. ErenxLevi. M for smut.


That was it. No more.

"I am so fucking done with this SHIT!"

Eren kicked the closest object, a mop bucket, sending it hurtling across the basement. He was furious, it was that asshole Jean. He accepted that everyone had their reasons for lashing out, for being insecure, but there's a difference between being insecure and being an arrogant, lazy, shitbag. Eren was at breaking point. He had already lashed out at Connie, for minor things, things that were so insignificant. On his way in, Jean called him out, with the sole purpose of bothering him more, of making his bad day just a little worse. No matter what risk, no matter what happened over these past 3 years, they never could get passed their rivalry. They just clashed personalities.  
This knowledge did not stop Eren from stomping straight through the corridors of their base, however. The huge castle echoed his noises back to him, daring him to lose what self-control remained. His teeth ground together, clamped tighter than an iron gate, his knuckles turned white from being balled too tight, his forehead creased in an unmovable frown, yet his feet moved in an all too familiar direction.  
He pounded on the door hard, waiting for an answer.  
Even anger wouldn't make him barge in, he knew better.  
After a moment, he heard a well acquainted "come in".  
He couldn't open the door fast enough, and as he walked in, his determination only grew.

"Eren, what do you want?"

Levi glanced up briefly from the paperwork covering the desk.

"You, now."

Eren growled. He was not normally this demanding, but he needed to get rid of the anger in some way.  
Levi, however, was not impressed.

"Eren, I'm busy."

He returned to the paper work, eyes cast away from his fuck buddy.  
Eren turned, locking the door quietly; Levi remained at his desk, focused. Despite not normally being so bold, Eren stalked around the desk, gripping Levi's cravat and pulling him to his lips. Even an angry Levi wouldn't resist an eager Eren. His arms immediately wrapped around Eren's neck, one hand burying itself in his hair, tugging, trying to take control of the taller man, but Eren wasn't having it today. He turned the older man's chair to face him, his hands moving immediately back to his face and to cradle his head, forcing the older to tilt his head, Eren taking advantage and slipping his tongue over his lips. Levi groaned, enjoying this new dominant Eren.

But he couldn't give up all his authority yet.

The hand that had restrained itself from tangling in Eren's hair ran down his shoulder, tugging the fabric of Eren's shirt upward, letting his hands roam over the smooth skin of his toned stomach and torso. Eren, however, was in no mood for his partner's dominant side. He broke their kiss for just a moment, pulling his shirt over his head and quickly working to undo the buttons of Levi's. He moved his kisses to Levi's neck, peppering them over his shoulders as his shirt finally came free. The cravat followed while Levi worked to push down Eren's trousers. He stepped back, pushing his boots off quickly and pushing his trousers to follow as Levi stood to approach him. His arms wrapped around Eren again, trying in vain to dominate the younger man. Eren smirked, and gripped the back of Levi's head, one foot coming behind his knee, forcing him to drop to his knees.

"Open"

Levi obeyed, finding cocksure Eren a lot more arousing than expected. He took Eren's substantial length in his mouth, allowing it to bump against the back of his throat, slipping over the back of his tongue.  
Eren groaned, it was rare Levi treated him; he must have understood the tension. He allowed his head to fall back, his eyes closing as his hand gripped Levi's hair and his hips automatically rolled to feel more of his partner.  
Levi sank back, allowing Eren to pull out. He gripped the base with one hand and began to suck on the tip, knowing well what his lover enjoyed. Eren let out a shaky moan as his hand gripped the desk.

"Up"

Levi sucked hard once more, before standing before Eren, eager to please. Eren's hands moved quickly to push down his trousers. Without missing a beat, he gripped the smaller at the back of his thighs, lifting him onto the desk, his lips pecking their partners as his hands explored. Soft kisses and hard nips found their way over Levi's neck, leaving small marks. He would get him back for that.

Levi's hands gripped Eren's shoulders, as two fingers buried themselves unexpectedly in Levi's mouth. Grunting against the intrusion, his tongue swirled over, under and between them, his hands now holding the offending in place. It left as suddenly as it had entered, a slim line of saliva connecting them to his lips as they were pulled away.  
Though his lips did not stay lonely for long,  
in less than a breath, Eren's lips returned to abusing his own, a strong arm under his legs, raising him as one of the two fingers pressed itself to his hole. He grunted again, welcoming the feeling he had long forgotten.  
It was rare Eren took control.  
As their tongues danced, Eren's desperately exploring the elder's cavern, another finger made its way in, pumping slowly to reacquaint the tight area. More grunts followed and Eren didn't bother to warn him of the third digit before it joined the others. Desperate groans of pain and pleasure coursed through Levi's hips and he found himself moving his hips to meet Eren's hand, trying to change the angle, only slightly to hit that one spot….

Again it changed, Eren's fingers now leaving him completely, his partner's growls of dissatisfaction breaking the sound of lips moving against one another. Eren pulled away, quickly turning the corporal, who completely bent over the paperwork that had been so important. Eren gripped his own manhood pumping himself a few times before pressing the tip to the puckered hole. He pushed in slowly, despite his urges. All he wanted was to thrust his entire lengthy in and pound Levi until his name bounced from the walls.  
But he knew better.  
Instead, he held Levi's eager hips, slowly pressing in his entire length. He resisted the urges caused by Levi's moans. He stalled, allowing Levi to get used to his size.

"Move."

The demand was quiet but too rushed and Eren would not be case for Levi walking with a little more pain than would already be present. But the feeling of Levi tightening around him was too much.

"What are you waiting for, brat? Fucking. Mov-"

He was cut off by a gasp.  
Eren pulled back, leaving only the tip in before his hips snapped forward, filling Levi up once more. He repeated the motion, over and over; grunting as Levi's mewls helped his anger melt away, and his hips stopped once more.  
He grabbed the cravat, and held it between his teeth, leaning over Levi to pull his hands back.

"Oi, brat, what do you think you're doing?"

Eren neglected response, and began to wrap the white fabric around his wrists, tugging the knot.

"Eren, what the hell-"

Eren began to thrust, once ore cutting Levi's sentence short. He grabbed the now restrained wrists of his lover and pilled him back to meet his hips. Levi let out a short moan, rising to his toes, trying once more to change his angle.  
He was getting frustrated.  
Suddenly, Eren gripped his hips and pulled him upwards, before thrusting into him again, finally hitting his sweet spot. The groan that wrenched from Levi's throat as a result almost tipped Eren over the edge. He groaned, tugging the cravat entwined wrists once more, eager to force that noise from his partner again. He bent over him, littering the top of his back with sweet little kisses, nipping every so often.  
Levi felt warmth growing in his stomach, his hips bucking out of habit. Eren's breath on his ear was sending shivers down his spine, his back arching. He gasped as he felt Eren's hand reach around him and grip his cock, squeezing and pumping in time with his thrust. Levi moaned again. Eren's thrusts sped up, his breaths got harder, turning into pants, his grip on Levi's hips tightened, his hand pumping his cock faster, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic as he felt his stomach tighten.

"Le….vi…."

He couldn't stop himself moaning Levi's name as he drew closer to his orgasm. He was trying to hold off until Levi came, but it wasn't working.

"Levi….Levi I'm gonna cum…I can't-"

And with that, he felt all the pleasure congeal and his cum fill Levi's hole. He slouched over him, panting, tugging on the cravat until it finally fell off.

"Levi…"

Eren pulled out, preparing to apologise. But Levi turned too fast, pressing Eren's shoulders until he was on his knees, shoving his throbbing erection into his mouth.

"If you think you're going to get away with that, you shitty brat…"

He let the sentence die as his thrust into his partner's mouth.

"Be thorough. It's your turn next."

Eren looked up, questioning. But was distracted by Levi gripping his hair and shoving his cock as far as he could. He gagged, swirling his tongue around it, like some sort of sick dance.  
Levi wrenched him up and pushed him against the desk, his lips meeting after what seemed like centuries.  
His foot tipped Eren's, forcing is legs apart. As the taller pushed himself onto the desk, falling backwards as Levi held his knees, pushing into him.

"I'm not waiting."

Keeping his promise, Levi thrust, despite Eren's cries of pleasure and pain. He pulled him closer to kiss him again, Eren's hole tightening around him. He groaned into their kiss, his hand burying itself in his hair, their tongues dancing as Levi thrust over and over again, grunting as the sound of skin slapping against skin dominated the silence.  
Wild warmth build up again, and Levi's jaw clenched and he finally felt his climax creeping forward, rippling through him, forcing him to moan his lovers name as he drooped over Eren, releasing into him.  
The pair panted together, lips meeting gently at last.

"Feeling better?"

Levi managed to say, glancing into his lovers eyes.

"Y-yes, thank you"

"If you ever do that again, I will take no shame in tying you in the basement for that hole to be used when I see fit."

The glare that met Eren's eyes made him cringe, still fearful of his corporal.

"Y-yes, heichou."

"Good. Now clean this mess up."


End file.
